Forces of Nature
by AnRi Wells
Summary: 08. After all, her goodbye was permanent.


*Disclaimed.

Summary: After all, her goodbye was permanent.

One-shot – Forces of Nature

* * *

><p>Cold.<p>

He stared at her, anger and confusion visible in his crimson eyes. "Why, Mikan?" He gripped her shoulders. "Why are you asking me that thing?"

He was engulfed in anger. He didn't feel the change in her physique.

She stayed firm on her ground. She didn't speak. Instead, she looked at the two umbrellas on the mud, rolling and swaying to where the wind blew.

He shook her. "Answer me!"

"_Don't talk to Hotaru. Cut off your communications with your best friend."_

She remembered what she had told him earlier. "The answer is very simple Natsume." Looking up at him, she tried to reach for his face. But he slapped her hand away.

Remorse planted its way on his face. "Mikan..."

"It's really simple Natsume..." She showed him a weak smile. "We don't have to argue because I've heard all sides of the story."

He curled his fists on the side, his eyes on his shoes. "You left Mikan... She was there. She cheered me up. You complained. I could talk to her. But with you? It's like you were living in another world."

The hard rain seemed to fell harder. "Then why are we having this discussion?" She asked. Her tears were invisible. They were washed away with the water flooding down her face. "Choose Natsume."

She, asking him to choose between her and his best friend, took their argument to a higher level. He didn't feel proud at all that he's torn between two females. He both loved them. But who had the greater?

He thought; searched for the light in his mind. It was difficult and dangerous. He closed his eyes, and she watched him.

She observed how calm his face was. But she knew more, of course. They were together for three, loving years. She memorized his expressions. And that made it more painful for her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mikan, it won't be long. Are you sure you don't want any treatment?" Her doctor asked once more.<em>

_She shook her head. She was sure of her answer as she laid there on her bed. "I am. Let's just wait for the deadline you gave me. If I'm still breathing by then, I'd go for another. But you must know how tired I am, right?"_

_He closed his clipboard and placed his pen back to his chest pocket. "As your doctor, I need to go by what you want. But as the brother of your best friend, I would want you to try once more."_

"_Let's just wait."_

* * *

><p>He hesitated.<p>

Natsume was standing in his mind, on a road that separated into two with each door at the farther end. Other than that, it was all black. The doors were glowing, emitting two different colors.

Blinded by the darkness, he furthered his steps. Alas, he felt warmth reaching to him. Sudden waves of memory flooded his mind. They were smiling, laughing, sitting side-by-side, and just appreciating the silence. So he reached for the knob, and took hold of it.

"Mikan," He opened his eyes once more and looked at the blank pools before him. He held a silver necklace, and slowly, removed it. "I'm sorry."

He took her left hand and raised it to his stomach level, and his other hand holding the necklace placed their creed onto her palms.

"You knew it from the very beginning, you were just scared." She gave him an apologetic smile before tightening her fingers around the necklace. She then, walked to her umbrella and picked it up.

"Goodbye, Natsume." She whispered, enough for him to hear. It was as if the thunder, the lightning, the rain, and all the forces of nature gave way so she could say her farewell.

They knew it from the beginning. She belonged to the world far from this cruel one. So her goodbye after all, was permanent. And this came, without his knowing, until the day he got the call.

* * *

><p><strong>An**: A one-shot again. I hope you liked it. And also, I'm advertising The Revolution forum. I've put the link on my profile, just go there and click it. It needs members. I'm calling out to all the aspiring GA authors out there. Thank you.

- Elle


End file.
